Millions of Americans suffer from back problems and associated pain. Often, back pain originates with problems are located in the lumbar region of the spine.
Back pain sufferers are commonly advised to take care in selecting a seat that provides sufficient lumbar support, and that is otherwise configured in an ergonomically sound manner. This may require the purchase of a specialized chair providing such support. In some instances, persons may wish to utilize an existing chair, while inserting against a back portion thereof a lumbar support—to be interposed between the spine of the user and the back support of the existing seat.
A need exists for a cushion that may be placed over both the seat and back portions of an existing chair, and that provides lumbar support in a sound and efficient manner. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.